A Heart Lies True
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Antonia is a servant, given to Maximus, this is a story of them finding love, friendship and who they really are. Story of Gladiator through my version.
1. Chapter 1

Commodus stalked through the lines of tents like a cat returning from a good hunt. He had murdered his father, and now he could be emperor.

Simple as that.

He returned to the small town that had been put up in the last few weeks, which had quarters for all the officials.

After being in Germania for the past 3 years, they had decided to build a settlement there. Spying his potential prize, he sauntered over to a serving girl, not more than 18, who had a glorious body that he had claimed as his.

Commodus couldn't believe his luck as he strode through the hall towards the girl; the only reason that he wasn't emperor now, was because his meddling older sister, the previous empress was still in the south, battling the Egyptians.

But his father, the former emperor, was dead.

The gloating prince now reached his prize, which had been cleaning a tapestry in his tent, grabbed her around the waist despite her protests and threw her on the bed, planning on ravishing his captive all night.

The serving girl awoke with a start the next morning, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw another man in the room.

She scrambled out of the bed, bowing deeply, and wincing at the pain in her abdomen. Commodus was many things, but when it came to nightly activities, he was everything but gentle, at least, as far as she knew.

The girl looked up at the man in the room, recognizing him as general Maximus. She bowed again. "General"

Maximus nodded. "I shall go get you some new clothes and some food" and with that, he left.

The serving girl noticed she was only wearing a silken wrap of some sort; Commodus must have covered her up after she passed out. Within a few minutes, the general was back, with a bundle of clothes that he threw to her, and a plate of fruit and bread.

"What is your name?" as he turned his back to give her some privacy while she changed.

"Antonia" She replied.

She was touched that the general would give her privacy and ask for her name, it was unheard of.

she looked at the clothes. He had given her a very nice tunic, a belt, and some woolen boots, the likes of which she hadn't worn since she had served in the palace.

"Very well Antonia" he continued. "I am general Maximus, as you know. I am your new master."

Antonia's eyes widened, it hadn't crossed her mind that she was now a servant to this man.

She dropped to the ground, in the customary bow to a new master, rapping her head three times on the stone floor.

"Ah! Get up, I don't care for chivalry, you'll give yourself a headache" her new master said as he sat down in one of the chairs by the hearth. Antonia stood quickly, slightly in awe of this new respectful master, he was right, her head did hurt.

"Sit down, and have some of this glorious fruit"

Maximus said, gesturing to the platter. The servant's eyes widened again.

Antonia timidly stepped forwards and took a slice of bread and an apple slice.

"How old are you?" the general asked, regarding the girl in a gaze of much interest.

"Nearly 16, sir" at that, Maximus' gaze hardened.

"That is too young for him to be taking you to his bed. He told me you were at least 18" so he did know what Commodus did to her.

"I'm required to do what my master asks of me, no matter how painful"

Maximus looked out the window. "You shouldn't have to"

then they were both silent. After a while, Maximus stood.

"Well, I much to attend to, you may start work in my quarters" Antonia nodded, and then followed him out the door.

Once in Maximus' quarters, she gasped. It was very messy. Papers littered the desk and floor, the bed sheets were rumpled, and random objects piled all over the place. She sighed, and started with the dishes, then moved to the clothing, then the rest.

When Maximus came in later in the evening, he had supper waiting, and his apartment sparkled. As Antonia brought him his dinner, he took the opportunity to thank her

"thank you Antonia, the place looks beautiful" the serving girl blushed, then stood to the side, waiting for him to finish. The general noticed.

"What are you standing around for? Why don't you eat?" Antonia bowed her head.

"It is customary that the master eats first, and then the servant may eat after he goes to bed"

Maximus choked on a bite of his stew. "Serious?" she nodded.

"Well, I amend the customs, you will be welcome at my table, now that there is room" Antonia suppressed a giggle, and then retrieved her supper, spending the rest of the mealtime learning much about her new master.

Over the next few days, Antonia served Maximus, and learned much about military life.

She was the only woman in the camp, aside from the lady Lucille and her servants, but Maximus protected her from the dangers of being in a camp with 5,000 men.

One day, Antonia was getting water from the well, and a man decided to make an advance on her, grabbing her waist, and trying to drag her of to the military commons, but Maximus happened to hear the yells and decided to check it out, realizing that Antonia was the middle, he broke up the fight, and set punishments for the entire regiment.

After that, she had no more skirmishes, although she had to deal with jeers and catcalls wherever she went, but years of serving had taught her to ignore it.

Over the next few weeks, the camp underwent fortifications, the germanians were rising up, and they were planning an attack.

In his spare time, Maximus taught Antonia how to defend herself, finding that she was a natural.

But it surprised everyone when the attack actually happened. It was almost noon when the lookouts saw the flags of the Germanians coming from a ridge behind them. As the army scrambled together defenses and weapons, Maximus ran to his quarters, intent upon warning Antonia.

"Antonia!" he cried, bursting through the doors. "The Germanians are attacking!" Antonia's eyes widened, then she grabbed the bag they had stashed before.

Maximus grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You must run, and hide, do not come out for anything until I come for you. Understand?" the servant nodded, and then ran out of the open doors. Maximus looked after the girl, realizing that in his heart, he did not want her to go.

Antonia ran, dodging soldiers, sword and horses, clutching the bundle to her chest.

She ran into the forest, heading for the thicker cover. She found a rock cave that by the looks of it hadn't been used by an animal in some time.

She shimmied under the ledge and discovered there was a larger cave inside. It had definitely been used by a wolverine by the smell, but not since the summer before last. All the fighting had driven most of the animals away, making it hard to hunt for an army, but they survived. Only then did she open her pack. Inside were a book, some food, some bandages, and a knife. Antonia took the knife and stuck it in her boot.

After a day, her food started to run out, and she knew that was trouble. She started to ration better, but she figured she only had enough for two days at most.

"Damn, I should have packed more food" she said to herself as she searched her pack for the very last morsels. It was midafternoon when she heard rustling in the trees. She sat up and grabbed her knife. It was silent, then a twig cracked nearby.

Antonia could hear her heart pounding faster and faster. Then a party of Germanians burst out of the trees. Antonia kneeled down, not wanting to be seen. Then she heard them start to talk to each other.

"Aye, we have these damn Romans now" one said.

"Yes, Heimgard and Neyja will bring troops around the side and we will come from here, effectively destroying them!"

the group cheered. "I have a hankering to kill that general, what was his name?" one asked.

"Maximus" another said. Then the group burst into laughter and moved out of the clearing.

Antonia gasped. They were going to kill Maximus. She couldn't let that happen.

Antonia leapt from her hiding place, abandoning her things. Then ran for the camp.

She couldn't hear any fighting, then she crested a ridge and saw the roman army gathering in battalions, ready for a forward siege, but not ready for what was coming.

Antonia ran down the hill, dodging servants and soldiers until the got to the edge of the battalions. She ran down the middle until she reached Maximus. "Antonia! What are you doing here?" he yelled from atop his horse. "The Germanians are coming from the rear!" she yelled back.

"I saw a company of them and I heard them speak of it!"

Maximus shook his head. "Alright" then he offered his hand down to her.

Antonia grabbed it and swung onto Maximus' horse. She held onto his waist as he directed orders to the men. When he was finished, he dropped her off at the edge of the forest.

"You must go back to where you were" she shook her head. "I want to fight!" now Maximus shook his head. "I cannot risk you getting hurt" he turned his horse to ride away. "Why? I am just a servant!" she called after him.

"Just stay here Antonia" and with that, he was gone. Antonia turned around and walked back to the clearing. Then an arrow embedded itself in a tree right next to her head, and big Germanian leaped out of the trees at her.

* * *

so, what'cha think? i don't think it's that great, but i couldn't get it out of my head. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Germanian grabbed Antonia and threw her into a tree.

"So, it's a Roman whore left on her own!"

The man advanced, then grabbed her braid, throwing her into another tree.

He was about to do it again, but was stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

"You don't want to do that" Maximus said in a deadly tone.

The Germanian was about to say something, but Maximus' sword was quicker, slicing his head off in one movement.

"Let's go" he said to Antonia, picking up her bag and not looking at her.

He led her through the forest, not saying a word.

"Are you displeased with me, my lord?" Antonia asked, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"I told you to hide Antonia, how hard is that?" Maximus replied, turning around with his hands held out.

"I did what you asked, but that soldier intercepted me!"

Maximus turned on her so fast that she almost walked into him.

"Do not make excuses, you are a servant, and you do not argue with your master"

Antonia hung her head, hot tears stinging her eyes.

They reached a clearing where a horse was waiting.

He picked Antonia up and placed her on the saddle, swinging up behind her.

The rest of the ride to camp was painfully silent, Antonia wiping away tears from Maximus' outburst.

Maximus was not a man to get angry easily, but she could have expected his response.

Still, he had been so generous to her.

* * *

Antonia resumed her duties in the camp, cleaning and cooking.

MAximus noticed a change in her attitude, she was quieter, more withdrawn. Antonia didn't even argue with him anymore.

After this went on for a few days, he couldn't stand it anymore and called her to his quarters.

She came in and he noticed that she was wearing a beautiful blue tunic that hung off her hips in perfect ripples.

"Have I offended you in any way?" His tone was quiet, but kind.

She shook her head.

"Then what is the cause for your melancholy?"

Antonia straightened her back.

"You reminded me of my duty, I am only following what you said"

Maximus shook his head.

"I realize that I may have spoken harshly"

Antonia took a step back.

"I am a servant sir, I appreciate your concern, but I have duties that need attending"

Maximus nodded and dismissed her.

* * *

That evening, Maximus came in late to dinner.

He sat heavily in his chair and waved away his food.

Maximus put his head in his hands.

"Plans troubling you, sir?"

"The Emperor has died"

Antonia's reaction shocked him.

She dropped the plate she was holding, then bent over the sink.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"P-please excuse me"

WIth that, she left, leaving a confused Maximus in her wake.

* * *

That night, Maximus retired early.

Antonia sat at the shrine, praying.

She could hear the rustle of Maximus' sheets as he lay down to sleep.

She heard the raucious laugther in the room next door.

She finished her prayer and kissed the small figure on the altar.

As she stood, a ripping pain shot through her abdomen, causing her to double over in pain.

Oh no.

As she looked down, a red stain was spreading across her dress.

Antonia walked as quickly and quietly as she could to her bedroom, muffling her gasps of pain so Maximus wouldn't hear.

She shut the door and took out some towels, tears of pain starting to run down her cheeks.

She undressed, the cramps getting worse as the blood started dribbling down her legs.

She laid down and tried to ignore the cramps.

Then, there was a big pain so bad she felt like she was being split apart.

After what seemed like forever, it was over and a bloody mass lay on the towels.

Antonia sobbed as she wrapped what was left of her baby in the bloody towel and placed on the fire with a prayer.

* * *

PLease review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Antonia awoke to the sound of the morning bell.

She looked up to the skylight, where the weak sunshine was already streaming through.

She sighed.

After the events of last night, her body was protesting work for the day.

She contemplated telling Maximus that she was ill, but decided against it. He might call the physician, and the physician would instantly know.

She didn't need that.

Pushing the thoughts of her child to the back of her mind, Antonia got out of bed, washing and throwing on her dress for the day.

As she emerged from her room, she saw that Maximus was already at the table, studying some papers.

She bowed quickly and hurried to the kitchen area to begin cooking.

"Felling alright this morning?" He asked.

She looked up, the expression on her face probably matching a startled deer's.

"I was only asking because you usually rise before the bell, don't look like you've done something wrong" Maximus said, grinning.

Then, a loud knock on the wooden door startled them.

Antonia ran to open it, revealing a soldier.

"Sir, the new Emperor wishes to speak with you"

Maximus grabbed his sword from the table.

"Damn, No breakfast today" He said, flashing a small smile in Antonia's direction.

Then, he stepped closer to her, his expression serious.

"Don't go outside, stay here"

Then, he was gone.

Antonia was slightly confused, but obeyed, reading a scroll in his abscence.

She plucked her favorite off the large shelf, and settled in a chair to read.

Abotu ten minutes later, the door flew in, revealing Maximus.

He strode to her and pulled her out of the chair roughly.

"I have directly disobeyed Commodus, I will be excecuted" He said quickly.

That hit Antonia like a large rock.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a finger.

"You must go to my estate in Venice, I have arranged for them to be kept safe, you will also be safe there"

Antonia nodded, ignoring the tears that pricked her eyes.

She ran to the bedroom and grabbed a satchel, filling it with food.

"Take my horse, it will be about a five day ride" Maximus said, packing a cloak and a few scrolls.

"I will try to be there" He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Go"

Antonia needed no further prod, she ran out the already open door, to the stables.

She grabbed Maximus' black stallion and leaped on it's back.

She rode at full gallop out of camp and onto the road.

After about ten miles, she slowed down. She didn't hear anything behind her.

She rode steadily on until nightfall.

She got off the road and led her horse into the trees, making sure she was within sight of the road, but far enough away to avoid detection.

Antonia took out some food, eating it raw. A fire would draw too much attention.

Then, she settled into her cape, letting her thoughts go to Maximus.

Where was he now?

He certainly could outwit an excecution, but could he escape without injury?

As Antonia drifted into sleep, she secretly wondered if she would make it to Italy alive.

Please Review!


End file.
